


a treat for you and a treat for me

by softloubabie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Choking, Friends With Benefits, Louis in Makeup, Louis in Panties, M/M, Niall is there for like a split second, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softloubabie/pseuds/softloubabie
Summary: Louis blushed at Harry’s flirty tone. “You’re just saying that to get in my pants.” He giggled, half joking. “But thank you. I’m glad you like it.”“Not just to get in your pants, baby. I’m being honest. You’re always cute. Are you wearing mascara?” He asked, licking over his lips. Louis in makeup always did something to Harry. He loved it.Louis nodded, leaning forward. “I am. Do you like it? I’m also wearing some cute Halloween panties under my costume.. if you wanna see them later?” He murmured, letting his lips touch Harry’s lightly before pulling away, a tiny smile on his lips.Harry’s mouth opened a bit, but no words came out. Instead Louis was lifted up and carried in Harry’s arms, up the stairs. “Later? I wanna see them now.” He whispered into Louis’ ear, hot breath sending shivers down Louis’ body. “Missed you so much since last time.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 263





	a treat for you and a treat for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I’m back with a Halloween fic. First off, I wanna thank Emma (@lads-laddylads) for the prompt I used to write this little fic. Without her this never would’ve happened. I also want to thank ari (@rainbwlouis) and kat (@lwtisgolden) for beta’ing for me and helping me come up with a title! I want to thank all of my mutuals for supporting me and being cheerleaders for me! I want to give literally the biggest thank you to Ai (@brickredtoe) for the lovely little drawing she did for this fic of care bear louis! I literally owe her so much love. I’ll leave the link to the photo of the beautiful art she made. 
> 
> Remember to leave comments and kudos and follow me on twitter @softloubabie if you wanna see my fic progress, edits and drawings I do, or if you just want blouie content! Also I will have the moodbaord for the fic post on both twitter and tumblr! enjoy! 💕

[Care Bear Louis Drawing by Brickredtoe](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gcnmzi7jok4UGVXARepcj9FvxAM1eRAM/view?usp=sharing)

When Louis received the text from Niall that told him they’ve been invited to a Halloween party hosted by Harry Styles, Louis immediately accepted. He loved Halloween; from the decorations and costumes to the movies and overall aesthetic of the spooky season, Louis was just happy. He usually didn’t party on Halloween— too busy at home handing out candy to all the children in his neighborhood— but this year, Louis wanted to have fun and enjoy the night of Halloween. What better way to do that then to go to a party?

Harry’s parties were always the best. Louis had only been to a few; and never a Halloween party, but he already knew that it would be exciting. After putting his phone down, he immediately got to work trying to find the _perfect_ costume. Last year he dressed as Peter Pan, so this year Louis wanted to do something cuter and more creative. 

It was a few days later when he found the perfect costume: a _Care_ _Bear_. He figured that was a bit more unique and different, plus Care Bears were cute, and so was he; Louis decided it was perfect. 

The costume arrived the day before the party, which Louis was thankful for. He was nervous it wouldn’t arrive in time and he’d have to recycle an old costume, and go as Peter Pan or one of his other characters. One thing he hated to do was repeat costumes so soon. After texting Niall— letting him know he’d see him at the party, he got ready. 

Dressing in his pink Care Bear costume, he giggled quietly as he added a few extra touches. Putting his hair in his normal fluffy fringe and adding some lip gloss, glitter on his eyes, mascara, a bit of blush, and some highlight, he was ready. He looked cute and cuddly, and he was ready to party with his friends. Once his sister arrived at his house to hand out candy, (since he couldn’t be there and he didn’t want to be that one house on the street disappointing the kids with no candy), he was on his way. 

Niall was waiting outside when Louis arrived, chatting to a girl dressed as a cheerleader, a “sexy cheerleader” at that. Niall was dressed as a “sexy” firefighter. Louis immediately felt out of place just by looking at the two of them, but he didn’t think much of it considering he knew both of them and this was just their personalities. The two of them went inside just as Louis was making his way to the pair. 

As soon as Louis stepped foot into the party his happy and excited feelings changed into a panic. Here he was fully covered in a costume, a Care Bear for that matter, while literally every other person was dressed in some sort of sexy costume. He somehow missed the memo of the theme for this party, and right now he just wanted to disappear. 

People were already taking notice of him, and he could feel and hear people talking about him. Pointing at him and snickering under their breaths. Luckily, Louis had the little bear hood pulled over his head so no one had figured out it was him. He kept his head down as he tried to make his way to the bathroom to figure out if he wanted to leave or if he’d stay and be made fun of the whole night. As he neared the stairs he ran into someone. 

“Hey,” the man said, Louis recognizing the voice of Harry almost instantly. Louis looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Harry’s costume. His hair was long and curly, his chest bare, tattoos and muscles on display. He was wearing a cloth bottom with boxer briefs underneath the cloth that covered everything but made it _very_ obvious the material was still a bit tight against Harry’s crotch. Harry was smirking down at Louis, “Your costume is cute. Was curious what you’d wear. You seem a bit more covered then everyone else, but that’s okay. I’m glad you still came even though the theme is a bit uncomfortable for you.” He said gently, looking Louis up and down. 

Louis frowned. He was not uncomfortable with being sexy, and Harry should know that. “No one told me I needed to wear something sexy. God, I look so stupid.” He said, attempting to push past Harry. “I should probably go before I make an even _more_ fool of myself” 

Harry grabbed his arm, shaking his head. “Lou, you don’t have to leave. I think you look cute. C’mon, it’s okay. You’d look beautiful in any costume. Sexy or not. So, please stay? For me?” He smiled.

Louis blushed, a small smile making its way onto his face. He nodded, confirming that he’d stay with Harry instead of going home. He came to enjoy himself and if Harry, the host of the party, wanted him to stay, then he would. Harry’s smile grew and he quickly grabbed Louis’ hand, leading him into the kitchen. 

After being handed a drink, Louis was pulled over to the table and onto Harry’s lap. He immediately relaxed into Harry’s hold and sighed quietly. He could feel eyes on him and knew people were probably talking about how dumb he looked, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care that much. Not when Harry was holding him. 

He and Harry weren’t dating. It was more of a ‘friends with benefits’ type thing, but they both knew deep down how they felt about each other. It was just a matter of time before the feelings and truth came out and they were together as boyfriends.

“So a Care Bear?” Harry hummed, gently rubbing up and down Louis’ side. “What made you want to wear this one?”

Louis shrugged, “Well I wanted to wear something cute and fun. I didn’t know there was a theme.” He sighed. He then stopped and turned to look at Harry. “You didn’t tell me there was a _theme_.” 

Harry frowned. “Niall was supposed to tell you, but I should’ve texted you to make sure you knew. I’m sorry. You know, my point still stands. You’d look good in anything. Sexy or not. You’re gorgeous.” 

Louis blushed at Harry’s flirty tone. “You’re just saying that to get in my pants.” He giggled, half joking. “But thank you. I’m glad you like it.” 

“Not just to get in your pants, baby. I’m being honest. You’re always cute. Are you wearing mascara?” He asked, licking over his lips. Louis in makeup always did something to Harry. He loved it. 

Louis nodded, leaning forward. “I am. Do you like it? I’m also wearing some cute Halloween panties under my costume.. if you wanna see them later?” He murmured, letting his lips touch Harry’s lightly before pulling away, a tiny smile on his lips. 

Harry’s mouth opened a bit, but no words came out. Instead Louis was lifted up and carried in Harry’s arms, up the stairs. “Later? I wanna see them _now_.” He whispered into Louis’ ear, hot breath sending shivers down Louis’ body. “Missed you so much since last time.” 

Louis hummed. “It’s been too long. Missed you too. I bought them with you in mind.” He said as he was carried into Harry’s bedroom. He was placed onto the floor and watched as Harry closed and locked the door. 

Harry moved to sit on the bed, licking over his lips. “Well show me then, baby.” He smirked. 

Louis blushed and slowly started undressing. He slid his sneakers off and began unzipping his costume, letting the soft suit fall off his body and to the floor, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black panties that were completely lace on the back and on the front read the words ‘ _I’m the treat_ ’ with a little bat and a candy shape next to it. He did a small twirl before looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. “What do you think?” 

Harry’s eyes darkened and Louis could tell Harry was turned on. Harry was in front of him in seconds. “I think I’m glad I’m the only one that gets to see you in these.” He smiled, hands gripping onto his hips before moving to rub over his bum. “And I’m glad I get the treat and no one else.” He added, gently squeezing the lace covered skin. 

Louis giggled, leaning up to kiss Harry. “Mhm, and do I get a treat too?” He asked with a small pout. The kind that always gets him what he wants. The kind that Harry can never say no to. 

“Yeah, course baby. My treat first. Then I’ll give you yours.” Harry said. He led them over to the bed and gently pushed Louis down onto his tummy. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you” Louis felt another shiver run down his body at how deep Harry’s voice dropped. 

Harry rubbed over Louis’ bum, giving a few small smacks to each cheek before pulling down the panties and sliding them off, tossing them to where Louis’ costume laid on the floor. Louis turned his head to look at Harry just as the man reached over to the nightstand to get a condom and the bottle of lube. 

Harry placed the condom and lube next to Louis’ body, before moving down Louis’ back, leaving small pecks to his soft tanned skin. “You’re so beautiful. Love when I have you like this.” He smiled. 

“Get on with it, please.” Louis whined, wiggling around. “M’needy.” 

Harry chuckled, before lightly shushing Louis. “This is my treat, let me enjoy it, hm?” He smiled, moving down the bed a bit, before settling behind Louis, gripping both of Louis’ ass cheeks, pulling them apart. He leaned forward, licking over Louis’ rim, humming to himself when he heard Louis gasp out. 

Harry flicked his tongue into Louis’ hole a few times, loving the sounds Louis made every time Harry shoved his tongue into him. “Taste so good, baby.” He spoke after having pulled away for a few seconds, before getting right back to his treat. 

Harry worked his tongue in and out of Louis, his hands spreading Louis’ cheeks apart. He nudged his finger in with his tongue, humming when he felt Louis’ hole tighten. He pulled away, smiling down at Louis. “Wanna fuck you now, that okay?” He asked. 

Louis had his face pressed into the pillow of Harry’s bed, but when Harry pulled away Louis was quick to try and turn around. He rolled over onto his back, and nodded. “Please, Harry.” His voice came out quieter than he meant to, and his eyes glazed over with desperation.

Harry leaned down, capturing Louis’ lips with his own, sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth. He reached between the two of them and worked on getting his own costume off. He slid his boxer briefs off and tossed them to the side. Harry tugged himself a few times before grabbing the condom first and sliding it on before picking up the lube and rubbing it over his hardened cock. “Mm, ready?” He mumbled into Louis’ mouth, wanting to make sure his boy was okay. The times they’ve done this, Harry does know Louis’ likes and dislikes and he can tell when Louis is not okay or comfortable. Nevertheless, Harry still doesn’t want to ever hurt Louis. Louis wasn’t his, even though it felt like it when they were together. They hadn’t ever talked about their feelings for each other. 

Louis nodded once more and nudged his nose into Harry’s cheek, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Harry’s messy curls. “I’m ready.” He assured. 

That was all it took for Harry to line himself up with Louis’ hole and slide into the tightness. Harry groaned lowly, resisting the urge to quickly thrust all the way in. He gave Louis time to adjust and relax, slowly inching his cock further. The feeling of Louis stretching around his cock pulled another moan from Harry’s chest. Harry pushed the rest of the way in and then stilled his movements. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis’ collarbone, then up his neck where he stopped to suck a large mark. “There we go. Feel so good around me baby. You look so pretty like this. Full of my cock.” 

Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis’ body, feeling the warm, tanned skin beneath his fingertips as he began to thrust in and out of Louis’ hole. He moved his hand up Louis’ chest and lightly pinched one of Louis’ nipples, grinning at the small hiss Louis made. He kissed his way down Louis’ neck and back to his collarbones before continuing down to Louis’ chest. He mouthed at one of Louis’ nipples, groaning when Louis’ hands tightened in his hair, tugging the curly strands of it. 

Harry’s thrusts were still slow and rough as he licked and sucked marks all over Louis’ body. One thing Harry loved to do was mark his boy, and it seemed to be one thing Louis loved too. Harry wished more than anything to call Louis his. _Only_ his. 

“M-more Harry. Please,” Louis’ words snapped Harry from his daydream. Who was he to deny the angel underneath him anything? Harry moved to grab Louis’ leg and lifted it onto his shoulder, angling them so that with each thrust Harry made direct contact with Louis’ prostate. He thrusted roughly into him, groaning at Louis’ hole tightening around him and the resulting loud moan leaving Louis’ lips. 

Harry gripped Louis’ hips with his hands and quickened his thrusts, fitting up into the tight heat of Louis. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath, taking in the view of Louis. 

Louis’ hair was messy: strands of wispy brown hair sticking up in all directions, fringe matting to his sweaty forehead. His eyes were dark and glazed over, cheeks red. His mouth was open slightly, letting beautiful sounds escape. 

Harry slowly reached forward, his large hand making its way to Louis’ neck. He made eye contact with Louis, and waited for the approval before letting his hand wrap around Louis’ neck. 

Louis’ eyes rolled back, a loud moan followed behind. He kept his eyes shut for a few moments as Harry pounded into him with his hand tightening around his throat. When he opened his eyes back up Harry was staring down at him. “You’re fucking beautiful like this.” Harry muttered, eyes dark with lust as he continued his rough and fast thrusts. 

Louis reached his hand forward and grabbed onto Harry’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him again. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, both of them humming into the kiss. 

Harry grunted as he pulled away from the kiss, his thrusts starting to get more sloppy as he neared his orgasm. He could feel Louis’ hole clenching around his cock, and the boy’s moans getting louder and more frequent. He could also see Louis start to breathe more heavily, signaling that he too was close. Harry pulled his hand away from Louis’ throat after one final gentle squeeze and connected his lips to the skin. 

Louis squirmed underneath him before his back arched off the bed ever so slightly, a loud cry leaving his pink glossy lips as he came between them. “H-Harry wanna- want… cum in my mouth?” Louis managed the words, and he turned his head towards Harry’s to make sure the man heard him. 

Harry nodded faster than he meant to. One thing he loved doing was coming in Louis’ mouth. “Yeah baby. That the treat you want? My cum in your pretty little mouth?” He smirked, looking quite smug. He sat up and pulled out of Louis’ hole, the boy letting out a small whimper in the process. Harry sat up and helped Louis sit up a bit, until his cock was in front of Louis’ face. 

Louis looked up at him and smiled, his cheeks red and mascara already running underneath his eyes. Harry nodded. “Go ahead baby, I’m clean and everything,” he assured Louis. He hadn’t slept with anyone else other than Louis ever since they started with their friends with benefits.

Louis giggled and pulled the condom off Harry and tossed it to the floor, making a mental note to pick it up and throw it away once they finished and moved from the bed. He quickly wrapped his hand around Harry’s length, before leaning forward and taking the tip in his mouth. 

Harry hissed quietly and reached his hand into Louis’ messy hair. He placed his hand on the back of Louis' head and watched as the boy slowly took more of him, his lips stretching around the girth. “Fucking hell,” Harry hissed, resisting his urge to thrust up into Louis’ mouth. This was Louis’ treat and he had to let him take it the way he wanted. 

Louis blinked up at Harry, eyes wide as he slowly began pulling off. He continued stroking Harry’s cock while he didn’t have it in his mouth. “You know you can fuck my mouth if you want to.” He said simply, before taking Harry back into his heat. 

With Louis’ consent, Harry wasted no time in gripping his hair and thrusting into the wet heat of Louis’ mouth. Louis was gagging a bit from the length of him, so Harry made sure not to be _too_ hard on him and placed Louis’ hand on his leg just in case Louis needed him to stop for any reason. “Gonna cum soon baby, do you want it in your mouth or on your face?” He asked. 

Louis just hummed around Harry and didn’t try to pull away or give any sign to stop, which meant he wanted it in his mouth. 

Harry slowed his thrusts before letting Louis’ hair go, he gently stroked Louis’ cheek and smiled down at him. “Make me cum, baby. Are you gonna swallow it all like a good boy?” 

Louis nodded and bobbed his head quicker, tears had started to well up in his eyes. After a few more motions Harry was coming. Louis felt his cum drip into his throat, strings of it falling from his lips as Harry slowly eased out. Louis immediately closed his mouth, swallowing what was left. He licked around his lips, getting the excess. 

Harry was watching, gently scooping the bits of cum from Louis’ chin, easing his finger between Louis’ lips. “Good boy. My _perfect_ boy.” He said as Louis sucked his finger clean. 

Louis looked fucked out in front of Harry: his hair was messy, forehead sweaty, cheeks red and hot, lips pink and glossy. His mascara was running down his cheeks from a mixture of tears and sweat. Louis looked gorgeous, if not more so than ever at that moment. Harry _made_ Louis like this. 

“Your perfect boy.” Louis replied back, giggling when he was lifted into Harry’s arms. Harry’s lips were on his, and they pecked eachother a few more times before Harry walked them into his contented bathroom. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, little one. I’m sure everyone downstairs is wondering where we are. Unless they heard your noises, my loud boy.” Harry spoke, gently placing Louis on the counter by the sink. He grabbed a cold wash cloth and wiped Louis’ face, getting the mascara and other ruined makeup off. 

“They’re gonna know what we did just by looking at me.” Louis giggled as he glanced at himself in the mirror. All the marks Harry made littering his neck and chest. 

“Mhm.” Harry nodded, placing the cloth onto the counter and grabbing a brush to fix up Louis’ hair. Once Louis was looking a little less messy, Harry picked him back up. “Let’s get your costume back on, my little Care Bear.” He placed Louis back onto the floor and went to his dresser to get changed. He pulled on another pair of boxer briefs and then his cloth Tarzan bottom. 

Louis pulled on his panties and then his pink care bear onesie, before going over to Harry. “I really liked my treat.” He said softly. “Did you like yours?” 

Harry grinned as he leaned down. “Sure did.” He lightly pecked Louis’ lips. “Think I might want another one before the night is over though. That okay?”

Louis giggled and nodded. “As long as I get another one too.”


End file.
